1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a contents recording system and a contents recording method for recording video content for broadcast use and other video contents, more particularly relates to a technique for linking a desired position of video contents of a recorded object and index information for editing.
2. Description of the Art
In recent years, the increase in recording capacities and the improvement of data transfer speeds have made it possible to use optical disks as recording media of video cameras for industrial broadcast use. For example, the recording capacity of a optical disk on which video and audio data is recorded by a blue violet light emitting diode is as high as about 23 GB by the single side, single layer recording method. Further, the transfer speed (recording bit rate) of the data, although differing according to the compression ratio, is as high as 50 Mbps or more.
When using such an optical disk and industrial broadcast use video camera to capture desired video content, as disclosed in for example U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0008327, the practice is to generate from the captured video not only video data compressed by a relatively low compression ratio so as not to cause deterioration etc. of the image quality (main video data), but also proxy video data compressed with a higher compression ratio than that video data (low resolution video data) and record it on the optical disk.
Note that the captured audio is also stored by generating not only main audio data having a low compression ratio, but also high compression ratio proxy audio data according to need.
The proxy video data and the proxy audio data (hereinafter referred to as the “proxy AV data”) are data for the recently generally practiced “nonlinear editing”. It is fetched into a personal computer, then used as the contents for editing. This is because when using a personal computer etc. for nonlinear editing, its processing capability is insufficient, therefore the high bit rate main video data as explained above cannot be directly used as editing contents.
The editing carried out based on proxy video data in this way is sometimes called “proxy editing” (rough editing). This rough editing is carried out as simple editing on the shoot location etc. In rough editing work, there is for example work for recording the key positions of the recorded video and for entering comments at desired positions of the recorded video. For example, when a baseball game is the video content, in the rough editing, there is the work of recording the position where a home run was hit in the game (time code etc.) and entering comments with respect to that home run.
The U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0008327 discloses “meta-data” as additional information for video data for later confirmation of key positions of the video.
The rough editing is mainly work on the location where the video content is captured. The results thereof are for example transmitted via a network to a system of the studio preparing the final broadcast data separate from main video and/or audio data (hereinafter simply referred to as the “AV data”) delivered in the form recorded on an optical disk. Then, that studio edits the main video data based on the results of the proxy editing to prepare the final video data for broadcast use.
However, in the past, the rough editing work was carried out after finishing recording the video content by transferring the proxy AV data recorded on the optical disk to a personal computer and playing it back there. This is because the cameraman recording the video content is busy shooting, therefore cannot record key positions of the video while shooting. Accordingly, the shooting work and the rough editing work were sequentially carried out, so a very long time was taken.